Internet Service Provider (ISP) can assign an IP address to a subscriber statically or dynamically. In the case of a dynamic allocation, a subscriber will receive a different IP address every time when connecting to the Internet through the provider. The use of dynamic IP addresses makes the coupling between a host and an IP address transient. This makes it very difficult to track behavior of hosts which are in remote networks across time. For instance, the tracking of a malicious host across time becomes very difficult as its IP address changes. This IP address dynamics makes it very difficult to build effective historical behavior based profiles and policies for network management, policing, security, usage tracking and targeted advertising purposes.